Cuatrigésimos Juegos del Hambre
by FaithInTheAdmeta
Summary: De miles de jóvenes del Distrito 4, mi nombre estando en la urna sóla una vez; fuí yo la elegida para participar en los cuatrigésimos juegos del hambre. ¿Moriré en el primer día? ¿Sobreviviré? ¿Llegaré lejos? Bueno, eso lo sabre de aquí a mañana.
1. Capítulo 1: La Cosecha

**_Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins. _**

_Capítulo 1_: 

Hoy es el peor día de todo el año: el día de la cosecha. Muchos aquí, en el Distrito 4, esperan este día con ansias, ya que se han dado cuenta que este es uno de los distritos profesionales donde se puede practicar para los juegos, gracias al mar y a nuestro trabajo, y por eso creen tener posibilidades de ganar. Pero, a mi no me emociona la idea de tener posibilidades de ganar alguna vez porque no creo tener la capacidad mental y emocional para matar a alguien friamente.

—Angelyn, ya nos tenemos que ir. —mi hermano mayor, Neuer dice, apareciéndose en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Me termino de poner las zapatillas, me arreglo el traje largo violeta pastel que llevo puesto y me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo. Llevo mi cabello negro suelto, con un par de risos, mis grandes ojos chocolatosos que muestran que no dormí anoche por los nervios, mi piel tostada y pecosa por el sol y la manera que el traje hace que me vea más flaca y más alta de lo normal. Dejo salir un suspiro, y salgo de mi habitación.

—No estés tan nerviosa. Mi nombre está en la urna ocho veces más que el tuyo. —Saraí dice al encontrarnos de camino a la plaza. Lleva un traje corto azul marino, que hace destacar sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio está recogido en una enredadera de trenzas y sinceramente, se ve hermosa, más alta, igual de firme que siempre.

—De todas formas, con sólo saber que mi nombre está dentro de la urna, no sé, me siento rara.—murmuro.

— Se llama miedo.

Giro mi cabeza a un lado y la miro frunciendo el ceño, un poco confusa. Ya que lo que siento no es nada comparado al miedo, es como que algo más suave.

—No es miedo—respondo sonriendo,—es algo un poco más leve que miedo.

—Bueno, nerviosismo, es lo mismo. —dice entre risas.

En realidad, no sé como está tan relajada. Aunque su nombre esté nueve veces, no significa que no pueda ser elegida. Mi nombre está solo una vez, y de todas formas me preocupa. Pero bueno, somos cientos o miles de chicos en este Distrito.

—De todas formas, sabes, todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó el año pasado en los juegos. La manera en que aquel chico del Distrito 7 hizo pedazos con el hacha a la pobre niña del Distrito 5 para ganar los juegos fue algo muy...

—¿Bizarro? ¿Horrible? ¿Pésimo?

—Las tres juntas.

—¿Qué crees que pase este año en los juegos? —pregunto mientras hacemos la fila para registrarnos y poder pasar a la plaza en sí.

—Hmm..., algo súper inesperado.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé—dice encogiéndose de hombros—, algo que no se ha visto en estos treinta y dos años de juegos.

— Hmph, puede ser. Pero bueno, dentro de como dos o tres semanas sabremos. —digo, extiendo mi mano hacía adelante, hacía el canoso oficial de la paz, y por un momento siento un pequeño dolor punzante.

—Listo. Siguiente. —el hombre dice sin siquiera levantar la cabeza y mirarme.

Saraí se registra, y lo seguimos juntas hacía el centro de la plaza, donde está la tarima y las cámaras, frente al edificio de justicia.

La conversación con Saraí, por lo menos logro distraerme un poco y el nerviosismo ya me ha bajado, pero todavía siento el estómago un poco revuelto. Por eso fue que no desayune esta mañana.

De todas formas, mi distracción dura hasta que somos divididas en secciones. Saraí va a la sección de los que tienen dieciocho años, y yo voy a la de los que tiene diecisiete. Aquí no tengo con quién hablar, ni con quién distraerme, así que los nervios vuelven a crecer dentro de mí haciéndome empezar a morderme las uñas como una loca.

En lo que esperamos a que nuestra escolta, Havana Brooks aparezca a presentar a sus tributos para este año, todos nos quejamos del sol. No hay tanta sombra como para cubrirnos a todos, y está sección es la peor, aquí da el sol completamente. Pero bueno, hay que soportarlo, y no nos podemos quejar al menos que queramos par de latigazos ahora, aquí, en el centro de la plaza. El año pasado lo hicieron, que lo hicieran este año no me sorprendería mucho.

Esperen, ¿dónde está Neuer? , me pregunto girando la cabeza hacía el área de los chicos, tratando de encontrarlo entre el enorme grupo de chicos que están en la sección de los que tienen dieciocho, pero con la claridad del sol, no logró distinguirlo. Pero bueno, se...

—¡Buenos días! —Havana chilla por las bocinas, haciéndome brincar, y volver la vista hacía la tarima.

Ni me había dado cuenta que ya estaban todos listos, sobre la tarima, hasta Maggs. Con todo y nervios, me concentro en la tarima...

Este año, Havana lleva puesto un extravagante traje que le llega a las rodillas de un amarillo chillón. Su cabello violeta pastel está enrollado como en una dona, y aplastado por unas flores amarillas y peludas. Sinceramente, creo que nunca podré entender la ropa tan rara y extravagante del Capitolio. Pero, eso no importa ahora.

—Buenas, buenas, como ya saben: estoy aquí para llevar al Capitolio los dos tributos que participarán éste año en los juegos. Pero primero, veamos el mensaje del Capitolio. —dice, su tono de voz es tan alegre, me pregunto por qué. ¿Acaso no le da pena, o le molesta que ha pasado los últimos tres años de su vida recogiendo jóvenes y después viéndolos morir en televisión? Por favor, tiene que ser una de las personas más frías del mundo, ya saben, después del Presidente Snow, que fue el que comenzó con todo esto.

El video comienza, y aprovecho para volver a mirar a la sección donde esta Neuer. Paso un par de cabezas, hasta que lo veo. Me hace una señal con la mano y sonríe, sé que trata de hacerme sentir bien, pero no funciona, le devuelvo un intento de sonrisa, dejándole saber que lo vi, y vuelvo a concentrarme en la tarima. Ya se acabó el video.

—Muy bien, ahora veamos quiénes nos representarán este año. —Havana dice, pasea por la tarima, hasta que llega a las urnas. Se para entré ellas, sonriente como siempre, y coge los dos papeles a la vez.

Supongo que el de las chicas es el que tiene en la mano derecha, porque casi siempre los nombres de las chicas están en la urna del lado izquierdo; en la primera. Havana va devuelta al micrófono, y cuando llega, se aclara la garganta. La veo desdoblar el papel del lado derecho, que como supuse es el de las chicas, y siento como se me va la sangre del cuerpo por un momento me vuelvo fría, fría, como si estuviésemos en invierno y estuviese nevando, cuando claramente estamos en verano.

—¡Angelyn Nightstark!

Por Dios, no puede ser...


	2. Capítulo 2: Dolorosa Despedida

**_Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins._**

_Capítulo 2:_

No, no, no, no puede ser , pienso mientras veo que Morgan, uno de los peores oficiales de la paz, se abre paso entre las demás chicas, y llega hacía mí. Sigo parada boquiabierta, sin creerlo. ¿Cómo es que de tantos nombres saliera el mío? ¡Mi nombre sólo se encontraba una vez dentro de esa urna!

—Llegó tu hora, preciosa. —lo escucho decir entre dientes, me agarra salvajemente por los hombros, y me empuja.

Paso por el lado de las demás chicas, y las veo que suspiran, despreocupadas porque ellas no fueron elegidas, sino yo. Por Dios, mientras más me alejo del grupo de chicas, menos siento mis extremidades.

—¡No! —escucho a Neuer gritar a mis espaldas, cuando ya estoy sobre la tarima.

Cállate y vuelve a tu lugar , pienso al verlo, se dirige hacia acá, hacia la tarima. Por Dios, no, que se vuelva a su lugar. Pisándole los talones hay un grupo de oficiales de la paz, esto se pondrá feo.

—¡Neuer Nightstark! —Havana chilla por sorpresa.

—¡Qué! —grito, mirando a Neuer, que está en las escaleras, congelado, mirándome con una expresión que no había visto antes, una expresión blanca, vacía, pero a la vez una expresión llena de miedo.

Esto no puede estar pasando. No, no, no y no. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer esto? Esto tuvo que estar planeado, definitivamente. Parece que cuarenta años luego, el Capitolio todavía quiere venganza, y matar a todos los Nightstarks. Primero mi abuela, en los días oscuros, que era una de las líderes, luego mi padre, lo llamaron un día para el Capitolio y nunca más volvió, luego mi madre, que se perdió misteriosamente en el océano mientras pescaba y, quién sabe que le pasó a mis demás familiares, pero, ¿ahora nosotros? Esto definitivamente estaba ya arreglado.

Ahora si esto esta horrible. Me llevo una mano a la boca, y la dejo ahí, mientras siento como las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Me va a dar algo aquí. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Oh, supongo que eres tú, cariño. —Havana dice señalando a Neuer como si fuese una mutación extraña o algo, como que con asco.

—¡No! —escucho a un chico gritar a lo lejos, antes de que me de tiempo ni de procesar lo que iba a decir.

Levanto la mirada de Neuer, y busco al chico que grito "no", que espero con muchas ansias que le pique un bicho raro y que se presente como voluntario. Es Aleksander, uno de los chichos que se la pasa molestando y diciéndole cosas a Saraí, y que a mi me mira con una mirada..., como si me quisiera comer o algo así. Es alto, bastante músculoso, cabello dorado, piel tostada y pecosa por el sol, ojos verde y su postura la mayoría del tiempo es como de un felino salvaje que está apunto de atacar a algo o a alguien.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, que se presenté voluntario..., pienso cruzando los dedos de mi otra mano, ocultándolos a mis espaldas. No sé ni que pensar. Es que..., esto no puede ser cierto. Esto tuvo que haber sido preparado algo.

—¡Me presento como voluntario!—grita corriendo hacía las escaleras de la tarima, donde Neuer todavía se encuentra paralizado.

—¡Adelante! —Havana dice entusiasmada. Veo que esto de que se le presenten voluntarios y el drama, hace que sus ojos brillen con emoción, y algo malévolo.

Aleksander le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Neuer, y sube las escaleras como si estas fueran las escaleras a un segundo piso de una de las mansiones de la Villa de los vencedores. Emocionado, seguro de si mismo, incluso hasta parece que está feliz. ¿Cómo puede tener una sonrisa tan grande plantada en su cara sabiendo que será soltado en una arena con otros 23 chicos listos para cortarle el cuello en cualquier momento?

—Bueno, esa fue una gran escena. ¿Cómo te llamas, valiente chico? —Havana dice, comenzando a alabarlo por haberse presentado voluntario.

—Aleksander McGivven. —él responde sonriente, parándose en el micrófono que queda a mi lado izquierdo.

Suspiro, aliviado de que no es Neuer, de que no competiré contra él, ni nadie que me importe o me caiga bien. Por lo menos, ya esto no está tan mal. Me limpio la cara con las manos, y trato de calmarme un poco, aunque las lágrimas siguen bajándole por las mejillas, y sigo temblando.

Havana habla un par más de baboseadas, que ignoro, ya que estoy viendo como los oficiales de la paz se lo llevan lejos. No sé, hacía dónde, y eso me preocupa.

—Ya se pueden dar la mano, chicos. —escucho de casualidad a Havana decir.

Me giro hacia Aleksander, y veo que tiene su mano extendida hacía mí, sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no es normal, es como una sonrisa encantadora, pero sus ojos la hacen ver más como una sonrisa de un depredador, un asesino. No me sorprende. Le soy mi mano, y se la aprieto, asegurándole que no me intimida como cree.

—Estos serán sus representantes, y bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte siempre este de vuestra parte, Distrito 4. —Havana dice, luego va a donde nosotros y nos empuja hacía dentro del edificio de justicia.

Entramos, y somos llevados, cada uno por separado, a una sala donde nuestro familiares y seres queridos nos podrán venir a ver y a decir unas últimas palabras, ya que nadie sabe si logremos sobrevivir, ni cuál de los dos podría volver a casa.

Los oficiales de la paz, me dejan en una pequeña habitación blanca, decorada por muebles verdes, bastante cómodos, para ser sincera. En el centro hay una mesa con una tetera llena de un té dulce. Decido agarrar una copa, para ver si me ayuda a calmarme un poco, y me quedo sentada en uno de los sillones y espero a que alguien aparezca por las puertas. Se llevaron a Neuer, así que comienzo a dudar un poco que alguien se venga a despedir de mí.

—Por Dios, Angelyn, lo siento tanto. Nunca me imaginé que te iba a tocar a ti. —Saraí dice, apareciendo toda llorosa al entrar por las puertas, recordándome que allá afuera, además de Neuer, hay alguien más a quien le importo.

—No te pong...Olvídalo, todo esta bien, no te preocupes. —digo, la abrazo y la aprieto, tratando de asegurarle de que todo va a estar bien.

—¡No mientas! Tú, yo, y todos los del Distrito 4, y todo Pan sabemos que nada va a estar bien. Que dentro de tres o cuatros semanas tú, y el idiota de Aleksander van a ser soltados en una Arena junto con otros veintidós tributos y se van a tener que matar entre sí, quieran o no, tarde o temprano. Así qué NO ME MIENTAS.

—Lo sé...—suspiro, me paso las manos por la cara, secándome las lágrimas. No sé como, pero me siento más tranquila que cuando estaba en la tarima.

Ese té si que funciona, pienso.

—¿Dónde esta Neuer? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? ¿Sabes si...

—Se lo llevaron para la playa.

—¿La playa?

—Sí, no preguntes nada más, que ya no nos queda casi tiempo. —se seca la cara, y suspira. Busca algo dentro de su traje, y al sacarlo veo que es un pequeño saquito de tela y lo extiende hacía mí.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, lo agarro, y me le quedo mirando por un momento, preguntándome mil cosas.

—Neuer me lo tiro mientras los oficiales de la paz se lo llevaban, y me dijo que te lo diera. —susurra acercándose a mí. —Dijo que...

—Se acabo el tiempo. —Morgan gruñe abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación con otro oficial.

—¡No!—Saraí comienza a discutir cuando el otro oficial la agarra por la mano. —Neuer dijo que era de tu...

Y eso es lo último que escucho, porque aunque Saraí discutió con el oficial, el oficial es más fuerte y se la llevo y cerro las puertas en el momento exacto en el que me iba a decir de quién era lo que había dentro de este saquito de tela. Mierda , pienso tirándome sobre el sillón. Estoy segura que nadie más vendrá, ya que mi tío es el que trabaja coordinando la cosecha y dudo que piense venir por aquí, a decirle adiós a la sobrina que nunca le ha importado. No lo va a hacer.

Abro el saquito, y dejo caer lo que hay adentro, en la palma de mi mano. Es un collar plateado con diamantes azules, en forma de una semi-luna. Es hermoso. Por la forma en que es, creo que pudo haber sido de mi madre. Par de veces la vi con collares parecidos a este. Me pongo el collar alrededor del cuello, y dejo el saquito de tela por entremedio de los colchones del sillón.

Como predije, nadie más aparece y viene a despedirse, así que paso cinco minutos más en la habitación, tomando sorbos del té, el cual termina haciéndome sentir definitivamente calmada.

Cuando ya Havana viene por mí, me siento como si esto fuese un día tranquilo y normal. Los efectos de ese té fueron rápidos, y efectivos, y bastante buenos. Mientras nos dirigimos a la estación del tren, me concentro en recordar este lugar; mi hogar. El olor a la sal del mar, a estar escuchando el venir y romper de las olas, el viento dando en las palmeras, el olor a pescado y la gente. Este es mi hogar, y siempre lo será.

Al montarme en el tren, definitivamente entro a otro mundo; un mundo de lujos, un mundo de fantasías. Por Dios, ¿de dónde sale tanta comida de diferentes tamaños, colores? Aquí tenemos comida, bastante, obviamente. Pero no de estas formas, o colores, ni olores. Todo huele tan delicioso, pero se ve tan lindo e irreal que decido no coger nada..., por ahora.

—Chicos, siéntense aquí en lo que Mags llega. —Havana dice, agarra un panecillo con glaseado azul, sale de este vagón, y nos deja a nosotros aquí, sentados en éste enorme sofá rojo, completamente solos. Y esto no me agrada mucho que digamos, ya que puedo sentir como Aleksander tiene la vista clavada en mí.

—¿Qué? —por fin pregunto, sin virar la cabeza, ya molesta de que no me quite los ojos encima desde que entramos y el tren arranco –sí, no lo sentí, pero ya arranco.

—¿Bebiste algo mientras estabas en el edificio de justicia? —me pregunta, agarrando mi cara con sus dos enormes manos y mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada es un poco confusa. No sé qué está pasando, ni porqué me está preguntando esto, pero bueno...

—Un poco de té que había en una mesa—respondo, me encojo de hombros, y continúo—,me hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Qué tan tonta eres? —pregunta sonando molesto, y me suelta la cara. —Claro que te sientes mejor, estás drogada.

—¿Qué?

—Ese té tenía un medio porcentaje de algún tipo de droga, por eso te sientes más relajada.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —pregunto toda enojada, cómo rayos va a saber él si el té tenía droga o no, de seguro el ni lo probó.

—Pues, bastante, mi padre es el que los hace. —responde todo sonriente.

—Pero si...

Alguien se aclara la garganta frente a nosotros, y cuando levanto la vista, veo a Mags recostada de una mesa llena de panecillos. Su cabello marrón cae de su cabeza hasta sus hombros, su piel está igual de tostada y pecosa de siempre, y sus ojos está cada vez más claro. Ya han pasado veinte y siete años desde que ganó los juegos, pero todavía tiene su compostura y ía me pregunto cómo ganó siento tan pequeña, pero bueno..,

—Él tiene razón. Deberías irte a tu habitación y descansar un poco. Como hasta la hora de cenar, cariño. Te sentirás mejor cuando te levantes. —ella dice, agarra un par de frutas, y se sienta a mi lado. —Cómete esto también, te ayudará. —me lo da, y la veo haciéndole señas a alguien a sus espaldas.

Comienzo a morder un par de uvas verdes, cuando veo que alguien extiende su mano hacía mí. Cuando veo quién es, es un Avox, uno de esos sirvientes del Capitolio que siempre aparecen en los mensajes del Presidente. No lo pienso dos veces, y la agarro y lo sigo hacía el otro vagón del tren. Después de todo, creo que están en lo cierto sobre la droga en el té, siento mi cabeza un poco inflada, pero la fruta está ayudando un poco.

—Gracias. —le digo al entrar a la habitación, y ver todo en orden. El solo sonríe, y se retira en silencio. ¿Por qué no habrá dicho nada? Quizá sea un poco tímido.

Antes de tirarme en la cama, como un poco más de fruta, y dejo el plato sobre una mesita que hay al lado de la cama. Rápido me aburro, e inspecciono la habitación. Es tan grande, y cómoda —al lado de la mía, todas son grandes y cómodas. Y el baño que hay aquí, ni se diga. Es enorme, y tiene par de botones raros en la pared de la ducha, pero luego bregare con eso. Ahora solo quiero hacerle caso a Mags y dormir lo que no dormí anoche.

Me quito los zapatos, me desabrocho el traje y me meto entre las sábanas a dormir. Espero que esto ya se me pase cuando me levanté. No sé cuánto falta para llegar al Capitolio, pero sólo espero que mucho.


	3. Capítulo 3: De Camino Al Capitolio

**_Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins._**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Un par de toques en la puerta, me levantan un par de horas después. Es Havana, ya es hora de ir a cenar. Le respondo que ya voy, sentándome al pie de la cama. La cabeza me da un poco de vueltas, pero, por lo menos ya me siento mejor.

Voy al baño, me arreglo un poco el cabello y me lavo la cara, ya que el poco maquillaje que tenia puesto, se me corrió un poco. Al salir de la habitación, camino por el mismo pasillo que me trajo aquí, ignorando las otras puertas, y salgo a la sala donde entre cuando llegamos. Havana, Mags y Aleksander, me miran cuando aparezco.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Aleksander pregunta, con una sonrisa burlona grabada en su cara. No le respondo, solo me quedo mirándolo seriamente, y asiento con la cabeza.

Gracias a Dios, hay una silla vacía frente Mags, lo que implica que no me tengo que sentar al lado de Aleksander. Me siento en la silla, y en el plato que hay frente a mí, hay una sopa que huele deliciosa de verduras, carne y pasta. Y al lado, una copa con un líquido rojo que supongo que es vino, me espera.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Capitolio? —pregunto luego de probar un poco de lo que hay en la copa. Es vino, pero no es tan fuerte como el que mi padre me dio a probar una vez cuando tenía doce años, ese si era fuerte.

—Dos horas. —Havana responde, luego toma un sorbo de su copa y sonríe, tratando de parecer simpática, lo que en realidad no es.

Qué yo sepa, el Distrito 4 no está tan cerca del Capitolio, es el Distrito que más lejos queda. Parece que dormí bastante, las drogas que habían en el té tuvieron un doble efecto, y me hicieron dormir como un bebé. Pero, de todas formas, la curiosidad me mata. No puede ser que solo falten dos horas para llegar.

—¿Cuánto dormí exactamente? —pregunto.

—Tres horas. —Mags responde.

—Oh...—murmuro, agarro la cuchara y comienzo con la sopa. Todo este líquido caliente bajando por mi garganta y llegando a mi estómago me recuerda a los días de invierno en casa. Cuando Neuer y yo nos pasábamos casi todas las noches haciéndonos sopas de camarones con verduras.

Ah, Neuer. ¿Cómo estará ahora? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Qué le habrán hecho en la playa? Bueno, en realidad, no sé por qué me preocupo por él. Él está en casa, en el Distrito 4, seguro, a salvo. Sin embargo, yo soy la que estoy en un tren de camino al Capitolio, a mi sentencia de muerte, ya que luego seré soltada junto con otros jóvenes para matarnos entre sí.

¿Cómo se sentirían mis padres si estuvieran vivos? Todos los días me pregunto esto, pero ahora es que me doy cuenta de la mucha falta que me hacen. Si ellos hubieran estado en la cosecha, creo que morirían allí mismo, solo por hacer un escándalo, tratando de protegernos a mi y a Neuer. Pero por los menos tendrían a Neuer, gracias a Aleksander.

—¡Angelyn! —Mags grita, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah?—pregunto confundida, levantando la vista. —¿Qué pasa?

Mags suelta un leve suspiro, y Aleksander una pequeña risita.

—Estábamos hablando sobre armas. ¿Sabes utilizar algún tipo de arma?

Sí, se usar armas, varias. Pero con éste aquí, solo me encojo de hombros y digo que no sé. No debería decir nada, no sé de que bando va a estar cuando empiecen los juegos.

—¿Enserio qué no sabes? Vamos, al menos debes saber usar un cuchillo. ¿En qué trabajabas?

—Solía pescar con una lanza. —murmuro girando mi cabeza, y agarrando un cupcake decorado de una manera colorida con mis manos,le doy un mordisco, y el delicioso sabor a chocolate mezclado con frambuesas me explota en la boca. Le tengo ganas, pero también, solo lo uso para distraerme y no conectar la vista ni con Mags ni con Aleksander. Acabo de decir que sé hacer, pero eso es solo una de tantas cosas. No solo se usar una lanza, también se usar cuchillos, una espada, quizá las hachas y no sé puede que la mayoría de las armas que hay en la Cornucopia.

—Bueno, ahí está. Lanzas. —Mags dice encogiendo se de hombros y sonriendo. —¿Y tú, Aleksander?

Él ni lo piensa por un momento. Es un presumido. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extiende en su cara y se acomoda en la silla, inclinándose un poco más hacia adelante, y dice:

—Cuchillos. Cualquier tipo. Grandes, pequeños, medianos. Finos. Gordos. Sólo dame uno y le puedo cortar la garganta a todo el mundo y sobrevivir con el.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan presumido? ¿Por qué tiene que creerse que es superior a uno? Ugh, no me agrada ni un poco, y dudo que lo llegue a hacer. Todavía me mira con esa mirada. Con esas ganas de comerme, si pudiera. Pero no puede.

* * *

**N/A:** Uuuuuh. Perdonen el capítulo tan corto. Pero bueno, estuvo bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo o mientras la historia continúe? Déjenme saber que piensan sobre la historia, gracias por pasarse.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Llegada y El Desfile

**Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Luego de la cena, me quedo sentada en uno de los sofás, al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Lo único que veo es pasto, maleza, arboles y de vez en cuando agua, par de lagos, lagunas y uno que otro río. A lo lejos, más adelante, puedo ver algo así como una hermosa ciudad. Eso debe ser el Capitolio. O aunque sea, parte de él. Todo se ve tan hermoso, y tan...no sé ni como explicar. Es increíble.

—¿El Capitolio? —Aleksander pregunta, parándose a mi lado, observando por la ventana.

—Sí, eso creo. —respondo sin poder desviar mi vista.

Los dos nos quedamos perplejos, sin poder quitar los ojos de los edificio, los colores, de todo. Hasta qué entramos a un tipo de túnel, y todo se vuelve oscuro. Suspiro, sintiendo como mi corazón se comienza a acelerar, ya que estamos en el Capitolio. Ya llegamos, por Dios.

Al salir del túnel, el tren va bajando la velocidad, mientras entramos a la estación, hasta que se detiene por completo. Afuera, hay personas vestidas de toda ridícula manera posible: extraños peinados, vestidos extravagantes, trajes que ni se diga, hasta tienen la piel de colores. Ignorando todo eso, ¿por qué demonios están festejando? ¿Cuál es la felicidad? ¿Por qué siempre que se celebran los juegos festejan? ¿Les gusta ver a jóvenes matarse entre si? Por Dios, que gente más estúpida, idiota y bueno, todo otro insulto que les quepa. Creo que los animales tienen mejor corazón, y mejores sentimientos que la mayoría de la gente aquí.

—Bueno chicos. Ya es hora. Vámonos. —Havana dice pasándonos por el lado. Parándose frente a la puerta, esperando por nosotros.

Al salir del tren, nos dirigimos a un hotel, donde Havana y Mags nos dejan, ya que esto aquí es la sala de preparación. Aquí nos prepararan para el desfile que será en mínimo dos o tres horas. No sé si los demás tributos ya llegaron, pero bueno, eso no importa ahora mismo. Mañana tendré la oportunidad de verlos en el centro de entrenamiento, ya que no pienso ver la repetición de la cosecha, ni del desfile.

—¿Angelyn Nightstark? —escucho a alguien llamarme.

Me detengo donde estoy, y miro a mi alrededor. Una mujer alta y robusta de piel oscura y cabello amarillo, se acerca a mí con una sonrisa de cara a cara.

—Hola, soy tu estilista: Leia Sue. —dice, a la misma vez que extiende una mano hacía mí. Al darle mi mano, me aprieta y me hala por el pasillo. —Por aquí, por favor.

Al fin y al cabo, llegamos a una sala aparte donde me esperan dos mujeres vestidas igual que Leia, parece que todas se pusieron de acuerdo para hasta ponerse el cabello del mismo color. Por Dios, se ven...

—Ven. Hay que apresurarnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Una hora después, me encuentro frente a un enorme espejo, dando vueltas en el hermoso vestido que utilizare para el desfile. La parte de arriba es plateada, sin tirantes, cubierta por lentejuelas azules. La de abajo, es una falda corta al frente, y más larga en la parte de atrás, es de un azul aqua, y la manera en que la tela está picada, por un momento lo hace ver como si fuera en forma de olas. Ciertamente es hermoso, y el cabello todo lacio, ajustado con par de pinches por aquí y por allá, cae perfectamente con el traje. Oh Dios, no lo puedo creer.

—Y bueno, ¿qué crees? —Leia me pregunta, seguro porque notó la sonrisa que no puedo dejar de formar, y por las vueltas.

—Perfecto. —es la única palabra que logró decir.

Es la verdad, me veo perfecta. Justo lo que Leia quería, así tendré puntos aquí en el Capitolio, para ver si gano uno que otro auspiciador. Espero que si, espero que esto funcione. Se supone, ya que ni me parezco.

—Ven. Vamos. Hay que ir a ver el carruaje y prepararlo.

Salimos de la sala, por otro puerta, la que nos dirige afuera, donde están los carruajes. ¿Cómo funciona todo esto? Con tantas puertas y tantas cosas, yo me perdería aquí en el Capitolio, si estuviera sola.

Dios, esto luce fantástico, los caballos son hermosos. Cuento cada uno de los carruajes,—ignorando por completo a los demás tributos— hasta llegar al nuestro, que es uno blanco, en forma de un Caracol. Los caballos que lo llevan son blanco, grandes y se ven en buen estado físico, no como los que habían en el Distrito 4. Bueno, casino había para alimentarlos, pero bueno...

Saben, sigo descalza, ya que Leia todavía tiene los tacones en las manos. No sé que espera para dármelos. De todas formas, Aleksander no está aquí, me pregunto por qué, ni que tuvieran que hacerle, y ponerle un gran vestido, como a mí. Pfft, solo espero que avance.

Me trepo en la parte de atrás del carruaje, y por fin, Leia me da los tacones. Mientras me los pongo, algo plateado, brillante, más adelante, me llama la atención. Es un carruaje, plata completo, es el primero, así que supongo que es de los tributos del Distrito 1. Me quedo mirándolo por un momento, hasta que choco con unos ojos azules, y rápido desvío la vista. Era el chico tributo.

—Vaya, Angelyn. —Aleksander dice, mientras se monta a mi lado. Dije que no se deberían tardar tanto con él, porque no iba a llevar un traje así tan grande como el mío, y es la verdad, está sin camisa, solo tiene como una red de lentejuelas como las de mi traje por encima, con unos pantalones azules, como la falda de mi traje, y unas botas. ¿Qué habrá inspirado a Leia con estas vestimentas? Para mí, son súper raras, pero están bastante bonitas.

Suelto una risita tonta, pero no digo nada, solo termino de ponerme el otro tacón. Con estos tacones, le llego por las cienes a Aleksander, en realidad que son altos. Ah, pero que importan los tacones.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto.

—Ahora solo esperamos como unos cinco o diez minutos. —Aleksander responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Leia aparece por el otro lado del carruaje, por donde estoy, veo que dice algo, pero no la escucho, ya que la música empezó, me bajo un poco para tratar de escucharla, y de un momento a otro, me explota algo lleno de brillo en la cara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto tosiendo, más bien escupiendo el brillo que creo que me trague, y limpiándome los ojos.

—Lo siento, te faltaba un poco de brillo, cariño. —ella responde encogiéndose de hombros, y se va. ¿A dónde se va?

Me vuelvo derecha, y noto que Aleksander se está riendo. Le doy la mirada más seria y fría que me es posible hacer, y deja de reírse. Ahora se aclara la garganta, se arregla lo que tiene por camisa y me rodea la cintura con un brazo, pegándole a su lado. Lucho con las ganas de agarrarlo y meterle un puño en la cara y tumbarlo del carruaje, hasta que me calmo, y el carruaje empieza a moverse.

Los caballos galopean a toda velocidad, uno al lado del otro, mientras una enorme puerta de metal se abre frente a nosotros, mostrando luces, y muchas, muchas personas a nuestro alrededor gritando y aplaudiendo, festejando. No debería sentirme feliz, pero tanta energía de felicidad es contagiosa. El carruaje pasa por algo, haciendo que todo tiemble y pierda el poco equilibrio que tengo. Agarro con fuerza la cintura de Aleksander para no caerme, y escucho su risita, a la vez que me besa la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios hace eso? Ya me está molestando, la rabia ya se está almacenando dentro de mí, no, todavía no es tiempo. Debo guardar mi rabia contra este mundo para los juegos, aunque aún no creo que tenga la capacidad de llegar a matar a alguien.

Suspiro, tratando de olvidar que Aleksander está a mi lado, agarrando mi cintura muy confiado, y que toda esta gentes ata aquí gritando, y me concentro en lo que hay más adelante. El Presidente Snow, arriba, a lo alto del centro de entrenamiento, en un balcón, parado, observándonos. Algo brilla en sus ojos, algo como maldad y poder mezclados. Es un desgraciado, siendo sincera. Todos los jóvenes que han muerto hoy día, gracias a él y sus mierdas de juegos. Por eso es que los Distritos estamos como estamos, y vamos de mal en peor. Porque dejamos que personas frías, crueles y ambiciosas como el nos gobiernen.

Formamos un círculo frente a él, en los carruajes, y nos detenemos ahí a escuchar sus baboseadas de lo feliz que esta que estemos aquí, que espera que disfrutemos nuestra estadía en el Capitolio, y nos desea unos felices juegos del hambre. Esta es la persona que más irá me ha causado en toda mi vida. Gracias a él, solo quedamos tres de mi familia.

Las puertas que dirigen al centro de entrenamiento se abren, y vamos pasando en orden. Distrito 1, Distrito 2, Distrito 3, y así sucesivamente, como en el desfile.

—¡Eso estuvo estupendo!—Leia grita, cuando llegamos a donde está acompañada por Mags y Havana. Aleksander me suelta, y se baja primero, después me ayuda a mi a bajar. Toco ya el suelo, y aún así no me suelta, me vuelve a agarrar por la cintura. ¿Es enserio? ¿POR QUÉ HACE ESO?

Trato de sacar su brazo con mis manos, si, me suelta la cintura, pero solo para agarrarme una mano y apretármela.

—Ah, se tenían que haber visto. Se veían hermosos. Pero bueno, se verán después, cuando lo repitan todo.

—Si, querida. —Havana sale diciendo, sonando irritada. —Vámonos. Ya es tarde.

¿Tarde? Pero si es de...noche. Oh, bueno, con tanta luz y tanta cosa no me había fijado.

Caminamos, y nos montamos en uno de lo ascensores, gracias a Dios está vacío, y solo nosotros cuatro subimos al piso cuatro. Donde estaremos por dos semanas. Sí, dos semanas, y luego a la Arena, a matarnos entre sí.

* * *

N/A: Ah, me dio con actualizar antes de tiempo, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que vayan disfrutando la historia. Bueno, pues ya saben, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia, así que la espero :-)


	5. Capítulo 5: Consejos De Una Profesional

**Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5:_

Las puertas del elevador se abren, y cuando entramos a nuestro apartamento, no puedo creer lo enorme que este lugar es. Paredes pintadas de todos los colores, dependiendo de la sección, ya sea sala o cocina o solo asientos. Carpetas negras cubren el piso completo. Esto es increíble.

—Aleksander, este es tu cuarto. —Havana dice, al abrir la puerta de la primera habitación que aparece en el pasillo, a la derecha.

—Angelyn, esta es la tuya. —segunda puerta a la izquierda.

—Leia, tu ya sabes lo tuyo, junto con los de tu equipo. En sus habitaciones hay ropa que les sirve. En diez minutos repetirán todo desde la cosecha hasta ahora, el desfile y un par de cosas más. Son bienvenidos a verlos en la sala junto a nosotros, sino, a dormir. Buenas noches.

Todos nos dispersamos por el pasillo hacia nuestras habitaciones, sin dirigirnos una palabra. Al entrar a mi habitación, solo pienso en quitarme este vestido, y meterme en la cama, al ver lo enorme que es, además, se ve súper cómoda. Me quito el traje, lo dejo en una esquina, en el suelo, y decido meterme a bañar.

La ducha aquí es igual a la del tren, súper extraña. Comienzo a presionar botones aleatoriamente hasta que el agua sale tibia. Debo quitarme todo este brillo, maquillaje y pintura de la cara y el cuerpo. Se me está comenzando a irritar la piel.

Al salir, busco en las gavetas, agarro ropa interior, y una camisa. Me meto entre las sábanas, y ahí me quedo. No, no pienso ir a ver la repetición de todo lo de hoy, ni por tanta curiosidad que tenga. Me gustaría ver a los demás tributos, para ver contra que me enfrentare, pero de todas formas los veré mañana cuando baje a entrenar, así que mejor ni me preocupo por eso ahora.

Eso si, como mañana es el primer día, debería solo ver y analizar a los demás tributos. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estaremos entrenando, pero espero que sea lo suficiente como para lograr entender aunque sea un poco a los demás tributos. O sea, saber por encima que planean hacer en los juegos, con que armas y cosas son buenos, y algunas posibles alianzas. Son pequeñas cosas, pero de todas formas, son claves.

Al despertarme, noto que todavía no es de día. Debo haber dormido como dos o tres horas. Muevo las cortinas de la ventana que esta al otro lado de la habitación y hecho un vistazo hacia afuera. Sin duda, el Capitolio es hermoso, aunque la gente de aquí no sea tan hermosa nada. A lo lejos ya se puede ver el sol saliendo, pero aquí sigue estando oscuro. Todo esta iluminado con luces pálidas de diferentes colores por secciones. En un lado, hay par de gente festejando, ahí las luces son azules y rosas, es como un bar. Por otro lado, frente a un enorme edificio que se pierde mas allá de las nubes de lo alto que es, hay luces blancas en la entrada. Por la manera en que se ve, creo que es un hotel. Y bueno, las luces siguen cambiando con diferentes edificios, tiendas, hospitales, escuelas, oficinas y demás sitios extraños.

Tengo ganas de ir a comer algo, así que voy a la cocina en busca de algo suave, leve para comer. Al entrar, solo me encuentro un par de Avox limpiando. Cuando se dan cuenta que estoy aquí, uno deja la escoba que estaba usando, y va a mover una silla para que me siente. Niego un poco con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco mal por rechazar su cortesía, pero bueno, solo vine por algo pequeño.

Él solo sonríe, asiente, y vuelve a poner la silla en su lugar. Por lo menos los Avox son personas comprensibles.

Comienzo a caminar por el comedor, observando los pasteles y los dulces que hay en las bandejas. Al fin y al cabo, termino agarrando un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

—¿Angelyn? —escucho a Mags a mis espaldas. —¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Me doy la vuelta, y solo me encojo de hombros sin saber que decir. ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

—Oh, ni me contestes. Ya sé. ¿No podías dormir, verdad?

—Sí, —respondo soltando un suspiro. Le doy un mordisco al pastel, y ah, esto sabe a gloria.

—Bueno, pues sabe, me alegro que estés despierta, —dice cerrando la puerta, y sentándose en la mesa. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Oh, —murmuro. Me dirijo a la mesa, y muevo una silla a un lado para sentarme.

—Sabes, —Mags comienza a decir. —En el tren, cuando fuiste a dormir, tuve una larga charla con Aleksander. No tienes que decirme que no te agrada, me di cuenta por la manera en que lo miras. Y, ¿sabes qué? No te juzgo, no te aconsejaría que estés de buenas con el y hagas una alianza. No es buena idea, él es...¿cómo te explico?

Se queda en silencio por un largo momento, pensando, moviendo el su cabello fuera de su cara. Sé que está pensando en las palabras para decirme como es Aleksander, ya he pensado bastantes, pero no creo que alguna sea perfecta como para describirlo perfectamente.

—Aleksander...es un chico brillante, y por eso hay que tenerle miedo. Tú también eres brillante, lo sé, pero tienes que estar pendiente de él. Él es de tu distrito, él te ha visto, él me demostró que sabe varias cosas sobre ti y bueno, solo te digo que tienes que tener cuidado con el. Pero bueno, eso es solo lo principal.

—¿Cómo que lo principal?

—No preguntes, solo escucha. Como iba diciendo, también, ahora que estamos solas, deberíamos hablar sobre tus habilidades y como será el entrenamiento en par de horas. Sabes usar una lanza, así que estamos bien, un arma. Pero, ademas de eso, ¿sabes como sobrevivir en un bosque, desierto, o algo parecido? ¿Sabes que comer y que no? Cosas así...

—No mucho que digamos. Sé usar la lanza, otras armas, combatir de cuerpo a cuerpo, hacer un fuego, hacer una que otra trampa con redes, y solo sé una que otra planta comestible.

—Eso es mucho. Estás bastante preparada para esto, Angelyn. Bueno, pues te aconsejo que solo practiques un poco con las armas, y lo demás lo dediques a aprender sobre plantas, escalar arboles, y cosas así. Porque esas, al fin y al cabo, son el tipo de cosas que te ayudaran a sobrevivir y seguir adelante.

—Comprendido. —digo, luego de saborearme otro pedazo del pastel.

—Y, cualquier cosa que hagas o que pase, no hagas alianza con los profesionales. Son unos viciosos hipócritas. Es más...no hagas alianza con nadie. Será más fácil, así no tendrías que enlazarte emocionalmente con nadie.

—Oh, está bien. Te entiendo.

—Ah, y cuando vayan a empezar los juegos. Agarra lo primero que encuentres y lo más fácil que se te haga posible agarrar de la Cornucopia.

—Está bien.

—Muy bien. Hablaremos después del entrenamiento, y aparte, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Termino de comerme el pastel, y agarro un sorbo del jugo de china que un Avox acaba de servirme en un vaso de cristal.

—Angelyn, deberías ir vistiéndote. Son las 5:45AM, y el entrenamiento comienza a las 6:30AM. Sí, sé que es temprano, pero es es mejor que pases mas tiempo allá abajo entrenando, que aquí pensando, te lo aseguro.

Sí, pienso lo mismo. Es mejor tener algo con que entretenerse a que estar encerrado en un cuarto, pensando en lo que pasó, lo que está pasando y en lo que podría pasar. Es mejor distraerse.

—Está bien, nos vemos después. — digo poniéndome de pie, y dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa a Mags. —Gracias por los consejos. Los tendré en mente.

—Ese es mi trabajo. —la escucho decir antes que la puerta se cierre.

Me doy cuenta que ya por lo menos salió el sol por completo, mi habitación está completamente iluminada. Sobre la cama, veo que hay un tipo de uniforme negro y azul. Supongo que fue Leia la que entro y lo puso aquí, o lo mando con algún Avox. Pues, eso será lo que me tengo que poner para el entrenamiento. Mejor me doy primero una ducha, me ayudara a despertarme completamente y a sentirme mejor y fresca.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos. ¡Woo! Ya estamos en junio, que divertido. Ok...no. De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y bueno, diganme, ¿qué piensan? ¿Cómo creen que va la historia? ¿Les gusta?


	6. Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins**.

* * *

_Capítulo 6:_

—Recuerden lo que les dije. —Mags nos dice, justo antes de que se cierren las puertas del elevador.

Aleksander y yo intercambiamos una mirada un segundo, antes que el elevador baje a toda velocidad. Cuando las puertas se abren, salimos a una enorme sala con estaciones, carreras con obstáculos, armas y entre otras cosas que aún no sé que son. Somos de los primeros en llegar. Los otros que ya están aquí son: los del Distrito 5, 7, 9, 12, 8, 11 y 2. Los demás seguramente aún ni están listos.

Bueno, de todas formas, ¿se acuerdan cuando les hablé del uniforme que tenía sobre la cama? Pues, todos aquí tenemos lo mismo, lo único que cambia es el color de las líneas. Aleksander y yo: azul, los del distrito 5: rojo, los del distrito 7: marrón, los del distrito 9: violeta, los del distrito 12: gris, el 8 y el 11: verde, aunque la intensidad cambia, y los del distrito 2: blanco. Supongo que los uniformes son de estos colores, y así representan lo que se hace en cada distrito, ¿no? Ah, bueno, algo así...

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Aleksander pregunta, sacándome de mi perfecta concentración un poco molesta sobre los tributos que hay aquí.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—¿Yo? Yo me voy a practicar con aquellas hermosuras—dice, señalando las lanzas que están en puestas en una pared.

—Ok—murmuro, alejándome de él.

Voy mirando estación por estación, en busca de algo con qué empezar...creo que comenzare por la estación de qué plantas son comestibles y cuáles no. Tengo más de un día para bajar aquí y probar las demás estaciones.

Como dos horas después, nos llaman a todos para el centro donde tenemos que competir uno contra uno en las torres con espadas de mentira. Es como una práctica, y vale cuarenta puntos. Si te dan: pierdes dos, si das: ganas dos. Así de simple.

Los primeros en ser elegidos por el entrenador son el chico del distrito 3, y la chica del 6. Al estar trepados frente a frente en las torres con armas en mano, el entrenador suena el silbato, y empiezan a luchar. Las torres son más de seis pies de altas, si alguno se cae, no será nada lindo.

Mientras el chico del distrito 3 esquiva los golpes de la chica, toma ventaja y logra halarla por el cabello para sacarla de balance. Funciona, la chica se va de lado bastante confusa y con miedo a caer de la torre, y ahí el chico aprovecha y le pone la espada en el cuello.

—¡Suficiente! —grita el entrenador llegando hacía dónde ellos están. —Ganas diez puntos por ese golpe, —dice separando las manos del chico del distrito 3 del cabello de la pelirroja del 6 —pero la competencia sigue en pie. ¡Próximos!

Nos observa desde arriba con sus grandes ojos azules, pensando en quién escoger ahora. Trato de no mirarlo mucho, para que no me escoja porque no quiero hacer esto, pero no sirve de nada...

—Distrito 4 femenina, súbete. Ahora.

Suelto un gran suspiro, y aunque me molesta, le hago caso y subo a la torre más cercana.

—Distrito 1 femenina, súbete.

Ah, genial, después de todo me toca con una chica.

—Distrito 4—el entrenador dice, lanzándome la espada de goma. —Distrito 1 —le da la otra espada a la otra chica que está trepada a mi lado. — Muy bien, adelante.

No hago terminar de acomodarme la espada en la mano correcta, y sueno el silbato. La chica del uno rápido me tira para darme en el pecho pero reacciono y lo esquivo echándome hacia atrás, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Me vuelve a tirar, pero esta ves para la cabeza. Me da un pequeño toque en la frente, pero aún así, brinco para la otra torre.

—Golpe en la frente, dos puntos. Cuatro, pierdes dos, no huyas —escucho al entrenador decir en un tono bastante arrogante y sarcástico, para ser sincera.

—No estoy huyendo —murmuro.

Brinco otro par de torres, hasta estar bastantelejos. Aprieto la espada, y espero a que la chica del Distrito 1 llegue a mí. No debería hacer esto aquí, mostraría que sé bastante de armas...que fui entrenada, pero bueno, en realidad no creo que tenga otra opción. Bueno sí, tengo otra opción: dejarme ganar, pero no, prefiero callar al entrenador que piensa que soy una cobarde y que se está burlando de mí ahora mismo.

Cuando la chica del Distrito 1 llega frente a mí, siento como el corazón se me acelera. Alzo la espada, cuando veo que su espada va otra vez dirigid a mi pecho, ruedo esquivando el toque, y le pongo la espada en la garganta. Sin problema. Esto se acabó bastante rápido para ser sincera.

No perdí mucho, pienso mientras le doy la espada al entrenador y salto de la torre.

—Diez puntos —lo escucho decir a mis espaldas.

— Lo sé, —murmuro.

Esta vez no voy a la fila, sino que me siento en uno de los escalones en el suelo. Veo como los demás tributos pelean entre sí, y noto la diferencia en como pelean con espadas cada uno. Algunos ni saben como coger una espada adecuadamente.

Estoy consciente de que me iban a volver a llamar, pero no pensaba que fuese tan rápido. Y vuelvo a ser yo, contra el distrito 1, pero esta vez es el chico.

Es el chico con el que cruce mi mirada ayer sin querer mientras admiraba su carruaje. El dos veces más grande que yo, y sus puros ojos azules me hacen sentir tan...tan...intimidada. Su cabello negro lo lleva todo revolcado hacía atrás, y eso no lo hace ver tan temible como ayer que tenía el cabello aplastado sobre sus ojos.

—Bueno, comiencen, ¿qué esperan? —el entrenador grita histéricamente al ver que nos quedamos parados como dos bobos observándonos el uno al otro.

—Mierda—gruño al ser empujada de la torre. Caigo parada entre medio de las torres, y el chico del distrito 1 cae frente a mi con la espada en alto.

¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué me tumbo? Se supone que sea sobre las torres.

De todas formas, esquivo el golpe que viene hacia mi cara y corro en zig zag por las torres. Como el entrenador no dijo nada, supongo que debemos seguir. Es estúpido como huyo de él, pero quiero ganar esto. No sé porque, si no me voy a ganar nada, pero bueno...

—¡Ven acá! —lo escucho musitar a mis espaldas.

Continúo corriendo hasta que encuentro una torre más baja que las demás, me trepo y logro brincar a otra más alta. Desde aquí veo como el chico del distrito 1 da vueltas abajo. Me da risa verlo así tan perdido, pero la aguanto para no hacer ruido y así se de cuenta de que estoy aquí arriba. Ya esto en vez de ser una competencia, se convirtió más en un juego. Pero aún quiero ganar.

Desde aquí solo pienso en una palabra: emboscada. Si logro brincar otro par de torres, seguro que lo puedo hacer. Cuando ya estoy cerca de él, salto a sus espaldas. Caigo sobre él y logro tumbarlo. Trato de aplastarlo y ponerle la espada en la garganta, pero él es más rápido y me da la vuelta y pone el filo de la espada en mi cuello.

—Gané —murmura en mi oído.

Solo logro soltar una risa, y tiro mi espada.

—Muy bien.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Sí, lamento mucho haberme desaparecido por más de un mes. Es que no me había llegado "la musa" para este capítulo, y estaba trabajando con mi "original" o aunque sea, el intento. De todas formas, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? No sé ni por qué me dio con inventar ese jueguito, pero espero que les haya gustado. No sé, díganme qué les pareció y eso. GRACIAS POR PASARSE.


	7. Capítulo 7: Traiciones Tempranas

**Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

No pensé que me volverían a llamar por un buen rato, así que me sorprendo cuándo lo hacen tan rápido. No han pasado ni diez minutos desde mi último turno que fue contra Will, el chicho del Distrito 1. Por lo menos esta vez el entrenador no me dice nada, solo me dedica una falsa sonrisa y nuevamente me da la espada. La agarro, y me quedo parada a su lado esperando por mi oponente. Una inesperada ansiedad se apodera de mi cuando el se queda en silencio y observa a los tributos que siguen en fila.

«¿A quién busca? ¿Por qué no avanza a decidirse por quién escoger? » me pregunto, desesperándome rápidamente. Ah, lo que pasa cuando se tiene poca paciencia.

—Distrito 4.

Perfecto, Aleksander.

Puedo decir que lo único raro es que no sube con su acostumbrada sonrisa egocéntrica, sino que todo serio como si estuviera enojado.

—¡Muy bien! Comiencen. ¿Qué esperan?

« Bueno, yo solo espero que Aleksander ataque primero », pienso decir, pero me trago las palabras, notando que él también espera lo mismo. Comienza a rondar por las torres, balanceando la espada entre sus manos. Comienzo a brincar lentamente hacía las torres de mi lado izquierdo y mientras estoy en esas, Aleksander decide atacar. No me da tiempo ni de prepararme cuando su peso está sobre mi cuerpo, aplastándome.

Lucho para tratar de quitármelo de encima, pero no sirve de nada, me tiene pinchada contra el suelo y no sé por qué, esto no es parte de este entrenamiento. Escucho par de gritos a mi alrededor, pero no logro entender nada de lo que dicen. Trato de empujarlo, y en cambio recibo un codazo en la nariz, llevando un corrientazo hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Dejándome completamente desorientada.

El pánico se apodera de mi cuando siento el metal frío sobre mi hombro. Le echo un vistazo y veo un cuchillo de verdad en su mano, me lo espera tres veces, la última haciéndolo lentamente y noto su sádica sonrisa. Está disfrutando esto. Grito, sintiendo la sangre caliente corriéndome por el pecho. Trato de patearlo para quitármelo de encima pero no sirve de nada, me pincha la pierna entre las suyas y me mueve el cuchillo dentro del hombro, haciendo que un horrible dolor me corra por todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué rayos lo dejan hacerme esto? ¿Acaso nadie lo ve?

Me quiere matar y no hemos ni llegado a la Arena. ¿Cómo sobreviviré los próximos cinco días conviviendo con él sin matarnos?

—¡Oye! —alguien grita quitándomelo de una buena vez de encima. Otra persona que no logro ni ver quién es, me levanta del suelo y le echa un vistazo a mi hombro. Es Will.

—¡Qué demonios es esto! —escucho al entrenador gritar, así que el fue el que me quito a Aleksander de encima. Mucho se tardo.

Aleksander no dice nada, solo continua con su mirada llena de odio clavada en mí. ¿Qué demonios le hice para que me esté mirando así?

—Te voy a sacar esto —Will murmura a mi oído, agarrando el mango del cuchillo.

Tardo en procesar lo que me dice y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me arranca el cuchillo del hombro. Siento y veo más sangre correrme por todos lados y me comienzo a sentir más floja. Me aprieto el hombro, tratando de aguantar la hemorragia, pero no sirve de mucho, sigo sintiendo la sangre correrme por la mano y el pecho. Si no avanzan a sacarme de aquí, creo que me voy a desangrar por completo.

El entrenador comienza a pelear con Aleksander, pero no logro prestarle atención. Solo me concentro en el cuchillo de caza lleno de sangre—mi sangre—que Will tiene en la mano. Supongo que lo agarró de esa área de entrenamiento.

No le había prestado atención, pero todo a mi alrededor está zumbando y todo se está volviendo borroso.

—Oye, oye. ¿Estás bien?—Will pregunta tocándome la cara, ¿tan mal me veo? —Aguanta un poco más, ¿sí? Solo un poco más.

Asiento aunque me este costando respirar y lo este viendo borroso. Lo único que no veo borroso son sus ojos, sus grandes y brillantes ojos...

—¡Necesitamos atención médica, por Dios! ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? —el entrenador grita sonando extrañamente desesperado.

En vez de estar desesperado debería estar feliz, estoy consciente de que no le he tocado a caer bien desde que comenzamos hace como una hora. De seguro me odia y está feliz de que esto pasó. Esto hasta pudo haber sido parte de un plan suyo.

No tardo mucho en perder las fuerzas y termino recostada del costado de Will, consciente de que me caeré en cualquier momento. Me está diciendo algo, pero no logro entender nada de lo que dice. Estoy perdiendo la consciencia cada vez más rápido. No duraré más aquí parada. Me desprendo en el suelo entre dos torres y no tarda mucho en que todo se vuelva negro a mi alrededor.

Al despertar, me encuentro en mi habitación del centro de entrenamiento, tal y como la deje esta mañana antes de bajar a entrenar. Las imágenes de lo que me sucedió allá abajo comienzan a bombardearme la mente y me acuerdo de mi hombro. Ya no llevo puesto mi uniforme de entrenamiento, ahora solo llevo una simple camisa lila de manguillos y unos pantalones cortos. Echo el manguillo hacia un lado y le echo un vistazo a donde se supone que estaba la herida y aunque la claridad de la habitación no ayuda mucho logro notar una pequeña cicatriz. Casi ni se ve para ser sincera.

« ¿Cómo habré llegado aquí? », me pregunto al levantarme de la cama. Después me acuerdo de que estoy en el Capitolio y que debería dejar de preguntarme ese tipo de cosas ya que aquí todo es posible...o por lo menos parece serlo.

Luego de lo que pasó con Aleksander allá abajo, me pregunto si le habrán hecho algo. En realidad no sé ni que esperar.

Voy al baño y me lavo la cara con un poco de agua, tratando de alejar el sueño que me queda. Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y me asomo a ver quién es luego de secarme la cara. Es Mags. Se ve cansada, cualquiera diría que no ha dormido en par de días.

—¡Me alegra mucho que ya hayas despertado! —dice mientras me envuelve con sus brazos. —Estaba verdaderamente preocupada, Angelyn. Todavía es la hora que me pregunto por qué Aleksander te hizo eso.

No digo nada, solo le devuelvo el abrazo, aguantando las lágrimas fuertemente en mi garganta. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba de mí —además de Neuer, obviamente—, que no sé ni cómo reaccionar, sólo me dan ganas de llorar.

—¿Cuánto...cuánto tiempo estuve...inconsciente? —pregunto cuestionándome lo cansada que se ve.

—Dos días, casi tres, pero ya despertaste y eso es lo que importa.

—¿Casi tres días?

—Sí, lo de Aleksander fue hace antiel por la tarde y te trajeron ayer por la tarde. Tenían que arreglarte todo lo que Aleksander daño en tu hombro y perdiste mucha sangre. Dijeron que ibas a estar bastante tiempo descansando, pero no pensé que fuese tanto.

—Oh. ¿Y...qué le hicieron a Aleksander?

—Ve a ver por ti misma. Está en la cocina. Ah y ya es hora de cenar. —dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación, dejando que una brillante luz entre y me deje ciega por un largo momento. —Ven, no te preocupes por Aleksander, mandaron Avoxes guardias, ya que quieren guardar todo para los juegos.

« Por lo menos ».

Salimos de mi habitación y los noto parados a cada lado de mi puerta. Dos guardias con uniformes rojo sangre y macanas en sus manos. Al pasarles por el lado y caminar hacia la cocina, noto que nos persiguen hacía la cocina. Ah, bueno pues parece que tendré cola por estos próximos dos días. Demonios, esperen un momento...

—¡Mañana son las entrevistas!—chillo como una loca. Se me había olvidado.

—Sí, bueno que te acuerdes. Te preguntaran sobre esto que paso, piensa muy bien lo que dirás. Aunque, te aconsejo que digas la verdad, lo que pienses, no te mates pensando en contestaciones para los demás —me aconseja, antes de abrir las enormes puertas que llevan a la cocina.

Rápido miro hacía la mesa en busca de él, pero no está ahí. Sólo Havana y mi equipo de preparación están aquí.

—Por Dios. ¡Angelyn! —Leia grita al verme. —Me alegra tanto que ya estes devuelta con nosotros. ¡Deja que mañana veas lo que tengo preparado para ti!

Ah, se me olvido el egoísmo tan grande que hay aquí en el Capitolio. Poe un momento pensé que se había preocupado por mí, pero al parecer estaba muy ocupada inventando vestidos y cosas. De todas formas...

Le dedico una sonrisa, como si en realidad me interesara lo que tiene para mañana y me siento a su lado. Havana me ignora por completo y sigue comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado en estos día. Sigue igual de...estupida.

Una Avox se acerca a mi y rellena mi copa con un poco de vino tan rojo como la sangre. Le doy las gracias, y me sirvo un poco de la ensalada de mariscos que hay a mi lado. Solo pasan un par de minutos y la puerta se vuelve abrir.

Con solo escuchar la manera en que arrastra los pies, sé que es él. Levanto la vista de la ensalada y la clavo en él. Su cabello rubio está todo desmoronado y eso cae con lo hinchada que esta su cara. Tiene un labio hinchado y partido, un par de moretones que le corren desde la nariz hasta la quijada y un ojo hinchado. ¿Quién le habrá hecho todo eso? Pero ah, no me importa, tiene que estar consciente de que le estoy dando las gracias en este mismo momento.

Sus ojos se conectan con los míos y la verdad es que no sé cuál de los dos se odia más. Estoy consciente de que los demás notan la tensión que hay entre nosotros, pero se ahorran los comentarios y eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Ninguno de los dos aleja la vista y antes de ponerse a comer, Aleksander me dedica una sonrisa, la misma que tenía mientras me jodía el brazo.

* * *

** N/A**: Lamento mucho esto de estar desapareciéndome por meses. Ah, pero de todas formas les traje un buen capítulo, ¿no? Bueno, pues solo les quería dar las gracias por seguir la historia y les dejaba saber que la historia seguirá. Déjenme su opinión, por favor. En realidad que espero que les haya gustado lo que me inventé ;-)


	8. Capítulo 8: Amenazas y Pruebas

**Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

Termino de cenar antes que los demás, más por no estar en la misma habitación con Aleksander que por el mismo hambre. Me disculpo, y me retiro de la cocina. Voy directamente a mi habitación, no hay otro lugar aquí donde quisiera estar que en mi habitación y sola. Perdí tres días de entrenamiento—aunque en realidad no lo necesite mucho—, tengo que ponerme a meditar sobre qué haré en los juegos y sobre cómo mañana en la entrevista trataré de conseguir auspiciadores.

Al entrar, cierro la puerta con seguro a mis espaldas y brinco hacía la cama. Me siento en la esquina que queda frente a una ventana y mientras observo las calles todas iluminadas, miles de preguntas atacan mi mente. Todas ellas sobre lo mismo: los juegos.

« ¿Dónde serán? », es lo primero que me viene a la mente. Puede ser en cualquier lugar; un desierto, una ciudad abandonada, una selva, un bosque, un paramo helado, unas montañas, quien sabe si hasta bajo tierra, cualquier lugar esta posiblemente abierto para el Capitolio mandarnos a matar, nada me sorprendería. « ¿Qué haré cuando suene el gong; iré a la Cornucopia o me alejaré de allí? », es lo que más me preocupa. No sé si tengo ventaja sobre los demás Tributos, pero si tengo la oportunidad y estoy en una buena posición, entraré a la Cornucopia y agarraré algo que me ayude a sobrevivir. Sino, pues tendré que salir corriendo y alejarme de allí sin que me maten. « ¿Tendré que matar? », es lo que más me cuestiono. No sé si matar, estoy preparada para hacerlo, pero no sé como reaccione después de hacerlo. Suelo ser una persona fría y dura, pero tener que matar gente inocente no es nada de lo que quiero ser parte, no creo poder llegar a ese nivel. Pero, no puedo decidir esto ahora. Tengo que ver primero que pasa en los juegos y ver contra qué en realidad me estaré enfrentando, ya que en el entrenamiento no logré prestarle mucha atención a los otros Tributos—sin contar a Will y el desgraciado Aleksander.

Bueno, debería dejar de preguntar esto ahora y debería ponerme a pensar en la entrevista de mañana. La realidad es que no sé qué diré. Cada año Smithson Hit hace preguntas diferentes a todos los Tributos. Ya no son las mismas preguntas como antes.

Un extraño olor me llega desde dónde estoy, huele a humo, a fuego. ¡Algo se está quemando! El corazón me da un fuerte brinco en el pecho cuando me levanto de la cama y voy a quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Al abrirla, el humo del pasillo me ahoga y entra en mi cuarto, rápido me subo la camisa y me tapo la nariz y la boca. « ¿A dónde fueron mis guardias? », me pregunto un poco alarmada, al no poder ver nada. De seguro que el humo los empezó a ahogar y tuvieron que salir corriendo a otro lugar a tomar aire o fueron a ver qué pasó. El humo está en todos lados, no sé de donde proviene y lo más seguro ya apagaron el fuego y esto es lo que queda de el. Tuvo que ser bastante grande para dejar tanto humo.

Camino a ciegas por el pasillo hacía la izquierda, dejándome llevar por la pared a ver si logro llegar a la sala y allí, como hay más ventanas que en mi habitación, se puede respirar bien. Aunque tengo la camisa sobre la nariz y la boca, el humo logra entrar a mis pulmones, haciéndome toser como loca. Escucho más toses, pero no sé dónde están todos.

—¿Havana?—la llamo. ¿Acaso soy la única aquí?

—Angelyn —alguien susurra a mis espaldas.

En lo que tardo en descifrar la voz y darme cuenta de que es Aleksander, ya estoy alzada contra la pared con su codo en el cuello, luchando por respirar. Mis manos se aferran a su brazo y solo se me ocurre empujarlo y espetarle mis uñas para que me suelte, pero es inútil, sigo pataleando en el aire y ahogada.

—¿Te gusta lo que hice? —dice, cerca de mi oído, con un tono de voz bastante sínico para ser sincera.

« ¿Acaso estás loco? », me dan ganas de gritarle, pero luego me acuerdo de que sí, está un poco mal de la cabeza.

—Lo hice por ti, —murmura rozando sus labios contra mi mejilla —tenía que hablar contigo y tus guardias no iban a cooperar así que no me quedó otra opción.

¿Loco? Ay, perdón, necesito otra palabra peor para describirlo. ¡Diablos! ¿En qué me he metido?

—¿Qué...quieres?—logro decir, aunque esté luchando por que el aire, aunque este rodeada de humo, llegue a mis pulmones.

—Nada, por ahora. Solo quería dejarte saber que aún no he terminado —dice, a la vez aprieta su codo más fuerte contra mi cuello y ahí si que ni aire me entra. Mis pulmones empiezan a quemar más fuerte y lucho por darles aire, pero es inútil. —Nos veremos en la arena—susurra antes de soltarme y desaparecer entre el humo.

Caigo en el suelo, tosiendo por dos razones; la ráfaga de humo que me acabo de tragar y por hacer que a mis pulmones les llegue aire. ¡Algo inútil! Estoy completamente rodeada de humo, necesito oxigeno, no humo. Aunque no importa, así de ahogada y un poco mareada, me arrastro por el suelo tosiendo, hasta llegar a la sala.

« ¿Dónde están todos? », es lo único que me pregunto, al notar que no hay nadie. Me empujo hacía arriba y me levanto del suelo. Corro hacía una de las ventanas pero son ventanas selladas, no hay por donde abrirlas. ¿A quién fue el genio que se le ocurrió esto?

Corro hacía el elevador y empiezo a darle al botón repetidas veces, no me doy cuenta y cuando las puertas se abren caigo dentro del elevador que está lleno por cuatro Avox con unas mascaras de oxígeno y una máquina en sus brazos. Todos se apuran a encender las máquinas al ver el humo metiéndose por el elevador, ninguna hace ruido, pero todas comienzan a funcionar, succionando el humo. Tres salen del elevador, y solo uno se queda conmigo en el elevador. Las puertas se cierran, haciendo que mueva mis pies hacía adentro del elevador, y el Avox que ya es mayor de edad, me pone su mascara de oxígeno.

Trato de darle las gracias, pero solo logro ahogarme con el oxígeno puro. El Avox presiona un botón del elevador, y somos dirigidos inmediatamente hacia abajo. Al llegar abajo, me ayuda a ponerme de pie y salir del elevador. Creo que ya me puedo quitar esto, así que me la quito, pero el Avox me la vuelve a poner y me niega con la cabeza, entonces me quedo con el tanque de oxígeno. « ¿Por qué no habla? », me pregunto, por segunda vez desde que salí del Distrito 4, y ahora es que me acuerdo que los Avox no tienen lengua, no pueden hablar. ¡Con razón! Ah, bueno, supongo que quiere que me la deje puesta y bueno, no me debería quejar, me hace falta. Me hace sentir mejor.

El Avox me hace señas como que...me quede aquí, sí, debe ser eso porque salió disparado hacía el elevador. Solo espero que no esté tan loco como para volver al cuarto piso sin mascara y sin nada, sabiendo como están las cosas allá arriba.

Cuando el elevador se habré, Havana aparece, cubierta por una capa negra de sucio y tosiendo, acompañada de Aleksander, quién está igual. La sangre me hierve de tan solo verlo y me dan ganas de pararme de aquí, salir corriendo hacía él y romperle el tanque de oxígeno encima. Se lo tiene bien merecido, todo esto es culpa de él. Ah, pero bueno, debería guardar toda esta rabia para los juegos, allí si podre desquitarme.

Vuelvo a posar mi vista sobre el elevador y veo que las puertas se abren, Mags está adentro, con una máscara de oxígeno puesta al igual que yo. Creo que somos a las que más nos afecto el humo. Al verme, sale disparada fuera del ascensor y me susurra con los ojos abiertos de par en par:

—Te debiste haber quedado encerrada en tu cuarto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te estaba buscando a ti —dice volviendo la cabeza, clavando los ojos en Aleksander, viéndolo tirado en el suelo, tosiendo. —Dime que no te encontró, cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo tenía los ojos de un depredador. Pensé que iba a terminar contigo.

—Solo me amenazo—respondo mirando hacia el elevador, tratando de disimular un poco sobre nuestra conversación.

—Por lo menos pensé que...

—No deberías preocuparte, —la interrumpo antes de que termine lo que iba a decir—no vale la pena.

No lo dije por hacerla callar, pero eso es lo que logro hacer. Sabe muy bien a lo que refiero con que no vale la pena preocuparse por mí. Hoy está aquí, hablando con migo, pero de aquí dos días, estaré encerrada en una arena con veintitrés tributos, queriéndonos matar entre sí. No debería tener un enlace con migo, aunque ya es tarde, ya lo tiene, pero no debería hacerlo más fuerte. Puedo morir allá adentro y no la quiero preocupándose o peor aún, llorando por mí.

Una hora más tarde, todos nos encontramos nuevamente arriba, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encuentro en la sala, conversando con Leía sobre lo que posiblemente use mañana. Primero me dijo que trató de hacer un traje en forma de sirena, pero después se arrepintió porque es algo muy común de mi distrito, algo que ya han hecho anteriormente. Entonces, ahora me está contando sobre su invento secreto que se me verá genial y que las luces del escenario ayudaran mucho.

De momento, Havana se aparece ya toda limpia e impecable, interrumpiéndonos.

—Permiso, chicas—dice con un tono extremamente arrogante. —Angelyn, querida, tienes que bajar abajo, los vigilantes no te han visto, y necesitas una puntuación para los anuncios que pasaran en una hora.

—Oh. ¿A dónde tengo que ir? —pregunto haciéndole una mueca a Leía de que hablamos después.

—Solo baja al centro de entrenamiento y ve hasta el final del pasillo, ahí encontraras una puerta y ahí se supone que estén ellos porque no va ni media hora desde que me llamaron.

—Está bien —murmuro, soltando un largo suspiro, presionando el botón del elevador. Rápido que las puertas se abren, entro y busco el botón que lleva al piso de entrenamiento. Lo presiono, y antes que se cierren las puertas, logro escuchar a Leia gritar:

—¡Buena suerte!

El elevador es disparado hacia abajo tan bruscamente que el corazón se me va a los pies, y termino agarrándome de las paredes para lograr mantenerme de pie. Al llegar abajo, las puertas se abren y rápido salgo del elevador. No sé ni que hora es, pero supongo que ya es tarde porque no hay nadie aquí, todo está vacío. Por lo menos las luces están prendidas y logro ver por dónde voy.

Paso por el área de cuchillos y noto que hace falta un cuchillo en la fila de cuchillos de caza, tan afilados como las espadas que están al otro lado. Paso mi dedo por ellos, recordando el dolor que sentí cuando Aleksander me lo espetó varias veces, y al final lo torció dentro de mi hombro. Aún me pregunto porque hizo eso, y provoco un fuego en nuestro piso, pero estoy consiente que las respuestas me llegaran cuando estemos en la arena, listos para matarnos sin nadie que nos interrumpa.

Continuo con mi camino hacía la sala donde están los vigilantes esperando por mí, pero antes me detengo a echarle un vistazo a las torres. Supongo que algunas tienen que estar todas manchadas de sangre, pero no es así. Todas están completamente limpias. Ahora sí, llego al final de un pasillo y una puerta de metal se abre frente a mí. Al entrar, me encuentro en un sitio completamente diferente al que estaba.

Aquí adentro hay todo tipo de armas, ordenadas sobre una larga mesa de metal frente a unas cosas negras con forma humana. No sé lo que son, solo sé que NO son humanos son como que algo más, algo raro. De todas formas...

Noto a los vigilantes sentados en una plataforma en un segundo piso, bebiendo de sus copas, observándome. Reconozco a Ethan Draith, el vigilante jefe, recostado de una pared tomando un trago con sus ojos violetas clavados en mí, su piel pálida y joven, lo hacen ver atractivo junto con esos ojos y esos labios bien proporcionados, pero no vale la pena fijarse en la belleza de personas como el. Para tener un cargo tan valioso y alto, supongo que tiene una tremenda mente de psicópata donde se imagina la muerte de cada uno de nosotros antes de tan siquiera conocernos. Sino, ¿cómo le hubieran dado el puesto?

—¿Angelyn Nightstark? —pregunta, luego de apartar la copa de sus labios.  
Asiento, parándome lo más firmemente posible.

—Muy bien, —dice acercándose a donde están los demás. Se sienta al lado de una mujer canosa y levanta la copa en mi dirección. —Comienza.

Automáticamente doy un paso hacia atrás al escuchar y ver la estación de práctica encenderse. Las figuras negras comienzan a literalmente correr por toda la sala.

« ¿Qué demonios? », me pregunto arcando una ceja en dirección a Ethan Draith.

—¡No dejes que se te escapen! —grita, luego suelta una carcajada como si todo esto fuera lo más cómico que haya visto en su vida.

« Idiota », pienso mientras agarro un par de cuchillos en una mano y una lanza de doble filo en la otra. Las sombras o lo que sean siguen corriendo por la sala, brincando por aquí y por allá. No son muchas, solo son como seis, pero se mueven tan rápido y con tanta agilidad que tardo un momento en decidirme a cual atacar primero. Una de esas cosas, sombras, lo que sean, se dirige hacia mi a toda velocidad.

—Oye, por poco se me olvidaba—escucho a Ethan decir en un tono medio aburrido y sarcástico. —No los dejes que lleguen a la mesa. Saben pelear.

—¿Qué? —exclamo al notar que ahora todos se dirigen hacía aquí.

« Quieren las armas ». Ah bueno, ahora sí sé. La primera sombra que intenta acercarse primero que los demás, se lleva la lanza enterrada directamente en el pecho. La figura negra hace un horrible ruido gutural y cae al suelo convulsionando hasta que se desborona, y todos los demás se congelan. «¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? », me vuelvo a preguntar, esta vez con uno de los cuchillos en mano listo para lanzar y matar o en este caso, desboronar al primero que se mueva.

El próximo en moverse viene por mi lado izquierdo, y luego que el se mueve, los demás hacen lo mismo. Lanzo un cuchillo hacia el primero que se movió y este se espeta en su hombro, me paso otro por los dedos y lo lanzo, esta vez dando en el centro de lo que se supone que sea su cabeza. Al igual que el otro, cae al suelo gritando y convulsionando hasta que se desborona. Esta vez los demás no se detienen, así que rápido voy a agarrar otro cuchillo y noto que ya no tengo. ¡De veras había cogido tan pocos! Agarro uno más de la mesa y lo lanzo al próximo, dándole justamente en el pecho. Justo lo que quería.

Le echo un rápido vistazo a la mesa y logro contemplar: más cuchillos, machetes, flechas, hachas, espadas y algo largo de metal que parece un látigo. Obviamente, hay más armas, pero no me da tiempo de echarle un vistazo a todas, ya tengo a una de ellas sobre la mesa. Agarro lo que parece ser un látigo y salto sobre la mesa, pateando la sombra que trataba de coger un cuchillo lejos de ellos. Extiendo el látigo hacia mi lado y lo mando en su dirección, haciendo que se enrede alrededor de su cuello. Los otros ya están sobre la mesa agarrando armas, así que rápido me doy la vuelta, haciendo que el látigo de vuelta, degollando la sombra. Una de las que está en la mesa agarra un hacha y lanza un golpe hacía mi parte baja pero logro esquivarlo brincándole por encima y cayendo detrás de ella. La adrenalina es tanta y siento el corazón como si se me quisiera salir de sitio.

Al ver que se da la vuelta con hacha en mano, dejo el látigo caer y me deslizo por la mesa de metal llena de armas hacía el otro lado llevando conmigo hacía el suelo todas las armas que habían en mi camino. Por suerte, me logré traer una espada emburujada. La agarro y rápido detengo un hachazo que venia directamente hacía mi cabeza.

« ¿Me hubiera matado de verdad o...? »

Ni pienso terminar esa pregunta. Empujo la espada encajada en el hacha hacía un lado y logro hacer que el hacha de le caiga de las manos a la sombra que me ataca. Aprovecho que la he desarmado y me pongo de pie. Echo la espada hacia atrás para así coger impulso y doy una vuelta matando la otra sombre—y sintiendo un extraño silbido pasarme cerca de una oreja. Al darme la vuelta, veo la última sombra que queda, apuntando una flecha ya tensada en un arco de metal en mi dirección. Reacciono rápido, y logro tirarme al suelo antes que suelte la flecha que termina esperada en la patada al otro lado de la habitación. Escucho otro silbido y una flecha se espeta justamente al lado de mi dedo meñique. Salto de donde estoy y me meto debajo de la mesa, arrastrando el hacha que le había quitado a la otra sombra conmigo. De seguro está sobre la mesa para que esa flecha llegara tan cerca. Aguanto un par de minutos ahí debajo, esperando oír sus pasos, pero me acuerdo que son sombras, que no tienen pies y que no hacen ruido.

Me arrastro fuera de la mesa y cuando levanto la vista y noto a la sombra con otra flecha tensada hacia mí, lanzo la espada en su dirección y salgo corriendo a cubrirme detrás de una pequeña y extraña caja de metal. Al no escuchar sus gritos, me doy cuenta de que fallé mi tiro, aunque era de esperar me molesto un poco y me meto un cantazo contra la caja. Escucho como una flecha se espeta en la caja y ahí si que decido usar el hacha. Me levanto del suelo y salto por encima de la mesa cayendo en el suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar otra flecha que iba en mi dirección. Levanto el hacha en mi brazo, corro y esquivo flechazos de manera inexplicable hasta llegar a donde esta la sombra y logro meterle un buen hachazo en el cuello, haciéndolo que se parta en dos y se desborone más rápido que los demás, dejando caer el arco de metal en el suelo y es lo único que se escucha en toda la habitación por un momento, hasta que suelto un suspiro y me dejo caer en el suelo aún con el hacha en mano.

Respiro hondo, tratando de hacer que mi corazón y la adrenalina se calmen un poco aquí adentro pero digamos que no está ayudando mucho.

Alguien comienza aplaudir, y luego otros comienzan a hacerle compañía con más aplausos, recordándome que los Vigilantes me están viendo. Me estaban viendo todo este tiempo.

—¡Eso estuvo...hmm...maravilloso!—Ethan dice poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia bastante ingenua hacía mí.

No sé si lo hace por burlarse de mí o porque en realidad hice algo "maravilloso". Solo me encojo de hombros y me pongo de pie.

—Muchas gracias por tu presentación. Ya te puedes ir, estamos un poco tardes.

No le pregunto a que se refiere con que están un poco tarde ni digo nada, solo me doy la vuelta y salgo disparada fuera de la habitación con el corazón a mil por minuto.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya volví con otra actualización. ¿Tan rápido? Pues sí, pensé que se los debía por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo. A ver...a ver...a ver...¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, eh? Dejenme saber como estuvo, muchas gracias por pasarse. Aah, y muchismias gracias a Gallantgrove por siempre estar diciéndome que le gusta la historia y me obliga con un cuchillo en la garganta s subir este capi xD. Bah, es mentira lo del cuchillo...

PS: ¡Gracias nuevamente!


	9. Capítulo 9: Calificaciones

**Disclaimer: Solo algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, pero en sí, Panem, los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio y lo demás, como todos sabemos: le pertenece a la magnífica autora: Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

La pura realidad es: que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué tan alta o qué tan baja puede ser mi calificación. Me pueden dar desde un cero hasta un doce y todavía me pregunto si le llegue a entrar y agradas a Ethan, el vigilante gerente. Pero bueno...

Al llegar al cuarto piso, noto que ya todos están reunidos en la sala, con la pantalla enorme encendida. Reconozco la voz de Claudius Templesmith, hablando sobre lo estupendas que están las calificaciones de este año. Me reuno con los demás, quedándome parada al lado del sofá frente a la pantalla, con tal de evitar el suelo donde está Aleksander.

—Bueno, es hora, damas y caballeros. ¡Veamos las calificaciones de este año! —Smithson Hit dice sonando bastante emocionado como para ser realidad. Pero bueno...

Ignorando las risas y las bromas tontas que Claudius y Smithson se dicen el uno al otro; comenzamos con la foto de la chica del Distrito 1. Su cabello rojizo, sujetado en una forzada cola de caballo hace que sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules brillen como los de un depredador. A su lado aparece la forma borrosa de un número de dos dígitos y mientras Claudius babosea sobre lo bien que empieza esto, se disuelve hasta que aparece un 12.

—¡Un doce! —Claudius chilla emocionado. —Hemos empezado bien. Continuemos.

La cara de la chica se disuelve, y aparece la de Will. El número que se aparece todo borroso a su lado se va disolviendo hasta quedar como otro 12. Esto es bastante común para los tributos de este Distrito, así que no me sorprendo mucho que digamos.

—¡Hasta ahora, la ventaja la lleva el Distrito 1, damas y caballeros!

Ahora la cara de tez clara, ojos y cabello oscuro de la chica del Distrito 2 aparece y el número que aparece a su lado es un 9. A su compañero de tez oscura y ojos verdes un 3 aparece, luego de disolverse, al lado de su imagen. Eso sí que es raro, normalmente, los Tributos del Distrito 2 son los que mayores puntuaciones tienen, pero al parecer, este año todo es distinto. La chica de cabello riso y castaño de ojos marrones del Distrito 3 aparece y todo en mi interior da vueltas ya que la próxima chica que aparecerá seré yo. Un diez se aparece al lado de su cara y suspiro, controlando las ganas de sentarme en el suelo y mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás por ver mi puntuación. El niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes un poco achinados se aparece y un siete se posa al lado de su cara.

Ahora es mi turno, mi foto aparece en la pantalla, y no sé si mirar o no. Me muerdo los nudillos cuando noto que al número que está al lado de mi foto se le está disolviendo lo de borroso. Mi respiración se atasca en mi pecho cuando veo un gran 11. Oh por Dios, la verdad es que no esperaba un número tan alto, pensé que Ethan Draith terminaría dándome un nueve o algo más bajo que eso por la manera en que me miraba. Pero bueno, parece que lo sorprendí bastante.

Dejo salir el aire cuando Leia y el resto de mi grupo —incluyendo a Max y extrañamente Aleksander—me dedican par de aplausos por mi puntuación. Solo sonrío y me vuelvo a concentrar en la pantalla. La cara de Aleksander aparece y todos nos quedamos en silencio en lo que al número que hay al lado de su foto se le disuelve lo de borroso. Al fin y al cabo es un 12. Noto como una sonrisa—media deforme por la hinchazón y los golpes— se le extiende de oreja a oreja, y a la vez intercambiamos una mirada que claramente significa diferentes cosas para los dos. Esta vez todos le dedicamos un leve aplauso y continuamos viendo la pantalla.

—¡Estupendo! Distrito 1, no se confíen mucho, al parecer tienen competencia fuerte por parte del Distrito 4 —Smithson dice, y una sonrisa maliciosa se le forma en la cara. Es como si esto le divirtiera.

En lo que resta de las evaluaciones, no vuelve a aparecer un número más alto de nueve. Al parecer, la guerra de este año está entre los del Distrito 1, las chicas del Distrito 2 y 3, y nosotros, los del Distrito 4. Pero, no me confiaré de estas puntuaciones. El año pasado gano la chica con la menor puntuación, quizá guarden lo mejor para la Arena y las evaluaciones de los Vigilantes les dio igual. Tiene sentido. Pero prefiero tener auspiciadores a que nada. Nunca se sabe cuando se necesite la ayuda de alguien que se encuentre afuera de todo esto.

—Chicos, —Havana nos llama la atención a Aleksander y a mí cuando se acaban las puntuaciones, mientras se pone de pie—sus puntuaciones estuvieron magnificas. Les favorecerán mucho con los auspiciadores, pero la entrevista de mañana es lo que cuenta así que váyanse a sus habitaciones y piensen bien lo que harán mañana. Con eso los dejo, buenas noches.

Y así mismo como se levanto del sofá a decirnos eso, se pierde por los pasillos.

—Buena puntuación, sinceramente no la esperaba de tu parte—Aleksander dice, caminando a mi lado hacía mi habitación.

« No me malinterpretes », pienso en decir, pero me muerdo la lengua para no soltar más de lo necesario.

—Gracias—respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al volver a ver mis guardias en la puerta. Haciendo que Aleksander se detenga en seco y se dé la vuelta.

Al entrar a mi habitación, noto que aún no estoy completamente calmada. Demasiada adrenalina me corrió por el cuerpo al estar allá abajo con los Vigilantes y con la ansiedad que me dio ahora. ¿Cómo espero estar?

Busco ropa en las gavetas y voy a darme una ducha. Al salir, me quedo parada frente a la ventana pensando mientras me desenredo el cabello con los dedos. Me siento un poco nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana. Nunca me ha gustado hablar frente a una multitud con sus ojos posados sobre mi—al menos que sean personas que conozco ya de confianza, la cuales son muy pocas. Cuando tocaban informes orales en la escuela allá en el Distrito 4 hasta faltaba por no pararme frente a los demás y hablar. Pero ahora no tengo opción, no puedo tan solo faltar para que no me entrevisten. Esto es más que obligatorio.

Respiro hondo, y me tiro sobre la cama en busca del sueño. Al encontrarlo, desearía no despertar jamás; estoy devuelta en el Distrito 4 con mis padres y Neuer. No me puedo quejar. Esto es lo único y lo mejor que he soñado desde que deje mi hogar.

* * *

N/A: De seguro que después de leer esto están como que: "¡Aah! ¿Por qué volviste con un desgraciado capítulo tan corto, Faith? O algo similar a eso pero bueno, gracias por pasarse y espero que les haya gustado. Pues, sinceramente lo hice así de corto a propósito porque pensé en que sería bueno que me enviaran preguntas que quieren que les haga a: Will, a Angelyn (obviamente), y a Aleksander. SPOILER ALERT: hasta ahora esos son los únicos que entrevistaré. Bueno, envíen com preguntas por persona y así pues escogeré las que contestaré y haré magia con el próximo capítulo.


End file.
